Only The Lonely
by Rioyoki
Summary: Set in space a lolita romance begins begins a young girl Pan and an older Man Trunks. This starts off slow and fleeting; held back by the controversies of a man falling in love with just a girl. Will Trunks contain himself? Will Pan encourage too much?
1. Chapter 1

I know any woman can ruin herself with the wrong man...  
>Any man can turn a good woman bad and a smart woman careless...<br>Any man can ruin a woman if she gives him the chance...  
>Thats why every woman should be very careful as to who she lets in her heart and gives those chances to...lest they break her...<br>But to be heart broken young, ah that is a story in itself...

'Thwack!'

"Oow! TB! What the hell did I do to deserve that?" Pan grabbed the back of her heavy head of dark thick locks as Trunks kept on walking right past.

He turned at the door and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You've changed the ship's course towards that Dragon Ball! That's what! You know the one amongst all the asteroids that would blow this ship and you, Goku, and I into smithereens!"

"Argh" she sat squatted on the couch rubbing her head. "Well thats what we're going after right? Why wait to pick this one up on the way back when its right there!" She flung her arm towards the direction of the dragon ball to emphasize her point.

"Well darling if you must know we must procure a smaller ship to maneuver our way through those asteroids which I planned on picking up on mars while swinging by the other Dragon Ball there closest to Jupiter, but now here we are off course headed to an asteroid field near mercury. Do you have any idea the temperature of Mercury let alone the asteroid field surrounding that Dragon ball?" We haven't the proper equipment at all!"

She looked at him with seething eyes and he could tell she was only half listening to humor him.

Trunks put his fingers to his forehead and rubbed right between his eyes..."this... is why..." he walked over to Pan "I did NOT want to bring children with me!"

"I'm not a child anymore T!" She grabbed the hand he was rubbing his forehead with and placed it on her small teacup like breast.  
>"I'm a woman you know! And you should treat women with a bit more chivalry"<p>

Trunks anxiously pulled his hand away and punched the wall.

"Well there is one thing I do hate more then children! And that's a woman with an attitude!"

He began to walk away again but stopped again at the door but didn't look back at Pan.

"And don't ever do that again! If you are a woman then act a little more lady like and more licit." then his figure disappeared from the her sight.

"Act more licit he say's; hmph. He'll always just think of me as some annoying child while he act's more like a hot headed off the wall baboon!."  
>She through her arms in the air in frustration and yelled out to no one in particular "I'm a valuable member of this team too you know?"<p>

Goku popped his head up from behind the couch. "Yes indeed, a valuable member" He grinned.

Pan had fallen off the couch in surprise and took a minute to compose herself, she disheveled her hair then asked "Goku?  
>How long have you been back there?"<p>

"Weee heee ^^ long enough to know that Pan is a woman!"

"Ugh why you nuisance, we're doing all this for you!" Goku took off running his arms out like an air plane.  
>"Zoom zoom, to Mar's we go to Jupiter then and then and then..." He crept up behind Pan and hugged her from behind.<p>

She looked over her shoulder at him as he grinned slyly; "And then we'll be turning you back!" She said to finish his sentence.

"Pan's not quite a woman yet after all..." he said still holding on, "maybe by then?" With that Pan knocked Goku so hard over the head even with his thick skull it sent him into a deep slumber.

In space it was hard to tell day from night, it's as if sometimes time didn't really exist or matter, but Pan loved to sneak out to the control deck which had the best view and watch the stars die into nothing. Captured by the darkness, what people on earth called night; stars that wouldn't die out fro the eyes down there sometime for decades... She heard someone coming and hid in the corner...

It was Trunks; he was recalculating the course and looked tired. He had his hand in his soft violet strands that matched the fuzz on his chin and under his nose. He looked worn down; and she suddenly felt guilty. She curled up against the dark corner and held her head between her knees... She really had been acting like a child. But she wouldn't let him see her cry. She was too proud for that...

So she sat in silenced listening to the clicks of the keyboards, the beeps of the control panel and flipping of switching and he re planned the route. But he didn't leave then either. He sat back and wiped his long hair from his face and lit a cigarette. Took out a flask and took a swig.

"How long do you plan on staying back there Panna?"

She felt shocked... He had known the whole time she was there and hadn't said a word...But he addressed her a Panna; a nick name only Trunks would call her by, Pan sounded to boyish he told her, not for someone with the face of porcelain doll. As a child she had liked the analogy but as she grew she felt it more and more trapped her in a childlike state of mind; so she scoffed and walked off in a huff.

Trunks took another drag of his cigarette "Good night sweet Panna..." as they drifted further and further through space...


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedy is ever changing; constantly and only given its girth by the people who feed the tragic situation. A broken old man that dies searching for his love when all along she was by his side but in his senile state he himself only felt the coldness of being alone and still searching as he lay dying. The trapped heart of a young maiden; caged by obsession for her one and only who just never notices the plight she goes through to stay by his side. To be killed before you can rid your soul of sins by reaching atonement within yourself. That is true damnation; self inflicted... Am I a sinner or a saint? Even if you reach atonment within yourself, what of the rest of them. Those cold visages and dead eyes burning through you for something you yourself came to accept as pure. What does it take to avoid a tragedy?

As Pan reached her sleeping chambers to her one thing became clear. That no matter the strength of affetion you haave for someone without reciprication its merely a wasted effort. They had been in space for almost a year now and only had two balls left to retrieve to call upon the Dragon. Pan herself thought of the the trip as an adventure and over the time spent in the ship found herself part of a team that seemed unbreakable; almost always... But lately things between her and Trunk's had taken a downward turn in their relationship. He looked at pan as a younger sister and nothing more, which was just fine she supposed. But he doesn't even treat his own younger sister like this much of a child...

Pan slipped into her nightgown and crawled beneath the covers of the cot in her quarters. But she wouldn't sleep. She would lie awake and think of the days trials and arguments, and felt even more embarrassed about what she had done earlier. Trunks had felt her breast and she could still remember the warmth of his hand there. She had never even went on a date, kissed a guy and yet she just let him do that? No not let so much as forced and he seemed angry afterwards as well...  
>She continued to dwell on these thoughts as fantasies of Trunks climbing into her bed to hold her and comfort her worries filled her mind as they drifted through space in a dark empty silence and hopefully to sleep as well.<p>

As she woke up it was no surprise that her illusions of his warm touches were nothing but a dream that had lulled her to sleep in the emptiness of dark space. She sighed a slight relief, happy with herself that she could still enjoy her fantasies to the fullest until of course the harshness of reality set in.

Trunks burst through th door, not taking notice to her half dressed state.

"We're landing in about an hour and forty five, be ready. It'll taking a bit of searching and trecking so wear something you can hike in..."

He rummaged through the contents above her dresser before finding the dragon rador


End file.
